Distorter Vs Blood
by AP100
Summary: The show seems to love poking fun at Lincoln's poor reputation, so I'm pitting two of the worst against each other. Rated T for now, may go up.
1. A City in Terror

**This is a strange story indeed. Since ruining Lincoln's reputation seems like a "fun" thing to do, I'm going to pit two of the worst against each other, and only one shall stand by the end of it. Distorter was made by me, and Blood is by MCR29. Loud House by Nickelodeon, you get the idea. Anyway, without any further distractions, I bring you...**

 **Distorter Vs Blood**

 **Chapter 1: A City in Terror**

Royal Woods is a town in Michigan, however, it's far from normal. The people who live in this city have been experiencing hauntings, hallucinations, and nightmares. All citizens who report their cases describe the same monster. "A young boy with white hair. He wears a long sleeve shirt, pants, and shoes, all colored dark gray. His hands are covered in smoke, his left eye is completely purple with a slim reptilian pupil, and has purple fangs in the top row of his teeth." That's what has been gathered from all the sketches and verbal descriptions given. Certain groups of citizens claim that the description of the monster matches the description of a person they know, but is assumed to be coincidence, and ignored.

He has been nicknamed the Distorter due to the effects the victims claimed to have witnessed in their visions of him. These victims are the ones that lived to see another day. Unfortunately, some victims who meet the Distorter never come back after meeting him. Something we did notice however, is how all of the dead victims seemed like they were in a long time struggle with the Distorter, and refused to get help. Now we know one thing about this monster, and that's the fact that he prowls around, hoping to find somebody he can mentally torture, and pounces after an amount of time he finds satisfactory. But recently, we've had a bigger problem on our hands, and that is the fact that this monster has apparently become real and it threatening the town's people directly. Police are on the way.

* * *

A girl, who's age was hard to tell, but seemed around 13, was running. It was rainy and she had a raincoat on, along with gloves and boots, and she was desperately making a sprint for her home.

 _B̸e̶c̵a̶u̸s̸e̶ ̶t̷h̵a̴t̵ ̴ **t̴h̸i̵n̴g̵** ̶w̷a̵s̵ ̸f̴o̵l̸l̷o̷w̴i̷n̷g̸ ̸h̸e̵r̵.̴_

She finally reached her turn and run up the sidewalk all the way to the door. She was about to reach for the doorknob, but then a hand grabbed her arm. She was terrified by the sudden action and jerked her arm way from the hand. She looked over and saw her older sister.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. You look like you've seen a ghost." She said to her younger sister. The younger girl was still breathing very heavily from the events of the last 5 minutes.

"I did, the thing on the TV, it was there, he was staring at me, I ran all the way here, and.." Her ramble was interrupted by her big sister's embrace.

"Don't worry, I got you, you're not alone anymore. If that thing shows up, we'll show him."

The girls then went inside, meanwhile the Distorter was simply in a nearby alleyway watching from a distance. It growled under it's breath and was about to go back into hiding, until it heard a conversation between some of the local school bullies. Upon closer inspection, the monster grew furious upon seeing that it was Chandler and his friends.

"Man, I'm telling you, even if that thing was real, we could easily take him." Chandler said. His buddies were never too vocal, and always just nodded in silent agreement, however, this time they were pointing behind Chandler at something. "What is it?" he asked his goons before turning around, and seeing a figure with a typical black umbrella facing away from them.

"Uh, buddy, why are you just standing there?" Chandler asked the figure. Only for it to teleport closer with it's back still turned. It then turned it's head to slightly face them, with a clear neck crack sound being heard. It was _him._

"You don't scare me." Chandler said as he went to punch the monster, but it just teleported behind him. What followed was the gang's various attempts to make a successful punch on the Distorter, but all attempts were fails and ended with them gasping for breath after tiring themselves for a while doing this.

The Distorter grunted and grabbed Chandler with his free hand, and teleported himself and the bully to the top of a skyscraper, his his free hand dangling Chandler over the edge.

" **Diso** rientin _g, is_ n't it?" The monster finally spoke, referring to the teleportation. He was not given an answer though.

"YOU MANIAC! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" Chandler screamed.

"A **s** y **ou** w _is_ **h.** " It said, dropping Chandler off the ledge. The monster then teleported down to where Chandler would hit the ground, levitating so that his feet were about 5 or so feet off the ground, and stuck it's arms out, catching the falling bully before he hit the ground.

The monster then simply threw Chandler down the last 6 or so feet of the fall. " _N_ ext ti _me wa_ **tc** h y _our wo_ **rds** _you w_ us _s._ " It said before disappearing.

* * *

The Distorter teleported into an alleyway. He snapped his fingers, and the black smoke around his hands engulfed his body, then cleared up revealing a simple boy with brown hair in a black shirt with blue jeans and white shoes. He still had the umbrella that he used while walking down the street in this human body. Distorter wasn't just a monster, he was trying to look for something, but he just didn't know what. So he roams the street in hopes of just finding what's missing.

However, this journey leaves him hungry, and because he has no money, he decides to use the spiritual side of him to feed himself with fear. What could he say? He's a literal dead man walking, and I hear dying leaves you hungry for fear and blood.

Unfortunately, his casual walk was cut short when he heard a large commotion in town. He went to go check it out, and found police on the scene protecting people from whatever they were surrounding. He decided to get a peek on what the problem was.

 _A̴n̸d̵ ̶h̵e̸ ̸d̴i̴d̴n̸'̵t̷ ̸l̶i̸k̴e̵ ̸i̸t̶ ̴o̶n̵e̵ ̵b̸i̸t̷.̸_

 **A/N: Well, that's the first chapter of that. And boy does it feel weird writing this. Mostly cause I'm just not that good at it. See you all next time, AP100 out.**


	2. This is My City

**Review Responses**

Master Caster- **Thanks bud.**

Dread55- **Don't worry, I got you covered. Just see the Author's Note before the title okay?**

Guest- **Thanks for the note, and don't worry, character explanations will be given mid-chapter.**

MCR29- **This actually takes place before Cross vs Blood  
**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note,_ !PLEASE READ! **

**I have been told that the story is confusing. Understandable, don't worry, I completely understand. To understand Distorter better, please check out the s***post story I made called "A White Haired Eclipse." The story is pretty bad though, so if you look at it, prepare for a rushed, cliched, and all around, bad story. It's short though, so don't worry. As for Blood, his story (unlike Distorter's) is pretty good. Blood House by MCR29, go check it out. It has also been requested that I give information about the characters in question, that will be mid-chapter in the form of bios.**

* * *

 ** **Chapter 2: This is My City****

Unfortunately, his casual walk was cut short when he heard a large commotion in town. He went to go check it out, and found police on the scene protecting people from whatever they were surrounding. He decided to get a peek on what the problem was.

 _A̴n̸d̵ ̶h̵e̸ ̸d̴i̴d̴n̸'̵t̷ ̸l̶i̸k̴e̵ ̸i̸t̶ ̴o̶n̵e̵ ̵b̸i̸t̷.̸_

It was him, another him. There, standing there, was another Lincoln. He was dressed in typical Lincoln attire, orange polo, jeans, you get the idea. He did however have an orange jacket to go with the outfit, and it was soaked in blood, however, due to the rain, it was also just soaked period.

"Seems I have a crowd, well don't worry, I'll _free you all form your prison soon."_ Blood said. The chief didn't take to kindly to the threatening.

"Surrender now, and we promise that physical harm will be kept minimal. Refuse to comply, and we _will_ resort to extreme measures." The chief said. He was soon greeted with a reply from the audience.

"No need for such actions, I'll take care of him myself." A voice said from the audience. Suddenly, Distorter (still in his human disguise from chapter 1) appeared. This was greeted by various responses.

 _Distorter!_

 _It's the Monster!_

 _Run!_

Ect.

"Hold your fire for a sec, I'm not as fond of this guy as you are chief, and I promise I'll have him out of here." Distorter said still in his disguise.

"You think _you_ can get rid of _me_? I'd _love_ to see that pal. While you're at it, get rid of that disguise and show your face." Blood taunted. Distorter, ignoring Blood's apparent knowledge of the disguise, complied with the request and revealed his true form. Seriously though, his true form has a very complicated description, so for your own sake, read chapter one to remember it.

"Is t **his m** ore of yo _ur likin_ g?" Distorter asked in his typical distorting voice, a result from his true form not being physical, therefore lacking proper vocal cords. The voice honestly shocked Blood a bit, but he just shook it off.

"It takes more than that to scare me pal, I see a lot of faces come and go, yours is unique though, I'll give you _that_ at least. But could you please speak a bit more clearly, I'm sure that disorienting text is tough on the eyes on the readers." Blood said. At this point Distorter caught on to what Blood was doing, and he decided to oblige despite the unwanted presence of the imposter.

Distorter snapped his fingers, and then all the blood on Blood's body that was still liquid flew toward Distorter, and he absorbed the blood like a sponge. Distorter then stomped the ground to test the ritual, and sure enough...

 _cracks_

He was now physical. He then did another snap, which caused the rain to stop. "Ah, that's better, now as for _you,_ I don't know who you are, or how you got here, but this here is _my_ city punk, and you're not welcome here." Distorter claimed, now with a more normal voice due to his body having proper vocal cords due to it now being physical.

"Well if you insist on knowing, I'm clearly not form this world, but that doesn't matter. I'm still here to free everyone from the prison this website's users keep them in." Blood said. Clearly Blood was leaving the fourth wall in pieces, but that's the knowledge that sent him down the path of murder. He sees killing people as a way to free them from the prison known as fanfiction.

"Well, sorry, but I can't let you do that punk. I think it's about time we 'resolve our conflict.'" Distorter said with air quotes. This is the part that intrigued the town's people surrounding them, as they saw Distorter as a villain, but now he seems like he wants to protect them.

"Funny you say that Distorter, cause I was about to say the same thing to you. Say hello to my spear." Blood said, pulling out a purple spear weapon soaked in fresh blood. "It's a fine invention, and your destruction."

Distorter simply shook his head, and snapped his fingers again. This time it made the spear in Blood's hand fly over to distorter, and levitate in the air pointed at Blood, who simply responded in anger. "Again with the finger snap? We _get it already_ , I mean at this point you're just showing off, seriously."

"I'll give you something to show off." Distorter said. He then used his powers of reality control to lift Blood up, and sent him flying by shooting the spear at him, catching Blood, and sending him up in the air with the spear's momentum.

Distorter then flies up as a fast moving cloud of smoke, and grabs Blood by the leg, hanging him upside down because of his grip stopping the flight. "You're coming with me." Distorter said as he teleported himself and the crazed alternate somewhere else.

* * *

 **It's on now! Character information time.**

 **Fighter #1: Blood**

 **Age:11**

 **Species: Human**

 **Traits: Psychopathic, Mentally Unstable, Hallucinates His Dead Sisters, Has Knowledge of The Fourth Wall, Can Take More Body Damage Than Average Person.**

 **Objective: "Free" everyone from their fanfiction prisons by killing them, thus making them untouchable.**

 **Original Story: Blood House by MCR29**

 **Origin: A Lincoln who got into an accident and learned of the Fourth Wall because of it. He went insane because of his awareness that he is fake, and kills characters to "free" them from their fanfiction prison.**

 **Fighter #2: Distorter**

 **Age:11**

 **Species: Demonic Spirit/Human Hybrid**

 **Traits: Can Distort the Reality of a Select Person, Can Feed on Fear, Severely Aquaphobic (Afraid of Water), Territorial of His Universe, Amnesic.**

 **Objective: Find whatever piece is missing from his life. Unfortunately does not remember what this piece is. (It's his family)  
**

 **Original Story: A White Haired Eclipse by AP100 (me) (Story is bad quality due to being a s***post)**

 **Origin: A Lincoln who had a rough life, especially after a _near_ drowning experience as a toddler that left him severely Aquaphobic. He died of mysterious circumstances, however, he used souls to revive himself as a Demonic Spirit. He is now looking for the missing piece in his life.  
**

 **Distorter Vs Blood, Let's Go!**

* * *

Soon, both Lincolns were in the middle of the forest. "Better here than in the city where we can cause serious damage huh?" Distorter asked in a teasing manner as he dropped Blood.

Blood, somehow still alive after the impalement, pulled the spear out of his body. "You freak." He spat out.

"Why thank you, I do appreciate a fine compliment, but unfortunately for both of us..." Distorter then shot out claws covered in snake venom from his fingers. The claws looked weird because they were just sticking out of the clouds of smoke around Distorter's hands, but none the less, they were claws, and not even the old metal claws thing, they were _legit_ claws. "...only one of us is leaving, and it sure as hell won't be you."

Distorter then made a straight charge toward Blood, but the blood soaked alternate moved out of the way before the swipe. Blood used the opportunity to try and stab Distorter, but he grabbed the end of the spear and flung Blood over his head by swinging it and letting go, sending Blood flying.

Once Blood landed, he stood up and threw the spear, and it landed right in the stomach area of Distorter's body. Distorter just chuckled at the injury, and then proceeded to pull the spear out of his body. "Y̶o̶u̴ ̷c̶a̶n̵'̴t̴ ̶g̷e̶t̸ ̷r̵i̵d̴ ̶o̴f̷ ̷m̵e̸ ̸t̴h̸a̴t̴ ̷e̸a̶s̶i̵l̷y̸.̵" He said in a semi-distorted voice. Distorter may be slightly weaker in this state, but it made him slightly more unpredictable with his power.

He began teleporting in various locations around blood chuckling. Distorter was doing this to throw off Blood's focus, and every time he did so, he went in for a fly-by scratch. He kept doing this, making Blood look like he was jumped by a gang of street cats, however Blood was also getting a few blows in with his spear as a counterattack. He then heard something strange.

 _Phantasm Strike!_

Suddenly, Blood noticed everything around him became grayscale. He was now fully under control of Distorter's reality bending powers, and this was noted by the fact that Blood was surrounded by silhouette Lincolns with white eyes. The shadows then started striking out of nowhere, beating Blood up even more, but he started getting the hang of it and was soon cleaning house with all of them.

Blood was now winning. He was bashing them with the flat end and absolutely stabbing with the spear's point. He was killing so many of them very easily now. Something Blood figured out though was that every time he successfully killed a shadow, it caused some damage to Distorter, as these shadows were him in multiple pieces.

With only a few of them still standing, they formed a now more beaten up Distorter, and everything returned to being in color, and then Distorter teleported right behind Blood, stabbing his claws into Blood's back. Once the claws were dug back out, Blood grabbed Distorter by his shirt, and threw him over into the nearby lake.

Distorter would've retaliated, but his severe Aquaphobia kicked in and he started blanking out. Blood took the chance, and pounced down on Distorter, starting to stab him over and over. Each stab became bloodier and bloodier, the gore was too much to describe in detail. Distorter tried grabbing the spear to stop, but he was far too weak at the point, and a final stab was delivered right in the heart.

After finishing his stabbing fest, Blood kicked Distorter's now torn up body deeper into the lake, where it sunk. Blood then grinned in a disturbingly wide fashion.

"So long freakshow, but it's better that you lay dead than controlled by your creator like a puppet." Blood said. He then picked his spear back up, and walked back to Royal Woods, as he could see it in the horizon. The walk was long and tiring, so much so that Blood ended up passing out in a big bush near the town. In a few hours, the sun rose again, and Blood woke up. After stretching for a bit, he looked up at the big city.

"Let's go raise some hell."

 _To Be Continued_

 **A/N: So that's the second chapter. Seems Distorter is out of the way and Blood is ready to attack the city. What will happen next? Stay tuned. AP100 out.  
**


	3. You're Done

**Review Responses**

MCR29: **It's okay, no harm, no foul.**

(guest) The-One: **Sorry bud, the week has been busy for me. As for Cross, yes, I can confirm his future appearances.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: You're Done  
**

"Let's go raise some hell."

Blood claimed. He had won his fight again Distorter and had set another soul free, now he was ready to terrorize the town, letting their souls free too. He first sought out the nearby graveyard, as he saw visitors there to be in the most distress, therefore, he prioritized on saving them first. Unfortunately, his view on saving them doesn't end so happy, and in fact turns the graveyard visitors into "residents."

Blood first came across the stereotypical black fence that's pointy at the top. He didn't need to bust through it however, as he found the gate in. Once inside the graveyard, he made his way to the darker areas of the graveyard, which didn't make sense, as the sun had rose quite a bit. Blood didn't find any visitors, probably because citizens were eating breakfast or at work or something like that, however he did find the members of the Royal Woods Elementary School Morticians Club wandering around on what they assumed was their "field trip."

 _"Look, versions of my friends."_ Lucy's spirit inside Blood's mind said. Blood always had a quirk where he could speak to his dead sister's voices in his head. Sometimes they took on ghostly bodies and hung around with Blood instead, but they preferred doing this at night due to the fact that the light of day makes this form hard to see.

 _"A version of you too"_ Blood subconsciously told her. Because the ghosts were in his head and arguably not real, he often had to speak with them through thoughts. _"What do you girls think about going over there and spicing up their morning?"_ Blood asked the spirits in his head. He got various responses in the form of agreements.

 _Yeah, go for it._

 _Scare their socks off bro._

 _Let's clean them off the face of the earth._

 _Make them shed "blood," hahaha._

 _"Alright that's enough with the jokes, let's go show these goths what real horror is."_ Blood told the spirits. He then stood up from his crouched position, and got ready to attack the club members.

* * *

Back at the lake, a figure was standing on the dock. He was wearing a black hoodie that had "CL" printed on the back in big red letters, black jeans, and had striking red shoes. He also wore sunglasses to shield his eyes. And you wouldn't believe what this dingus did, he walked right over the edge of the dock and fell right in. Can you believe this freaking crap?

He was on a mission, cause the next thing you know, there's ripples in the water. This idiot pops up carrying Distorter's dead body. If you ask me, somebody's got some time on their hands to be doing this. He then carries it over to shore, and lays the body down on the ground in the same position they put a body in when in a coffin. Now, I don't expect you to believe this next part, but the guy pulls out a match, and lights Distorter's body on fire.

Why would somebody do that. A proper burial or something? No wait, never mind, now the doof is running off. Well, now nothing is happening.

 _twitch_

Wait, what was that?

 _violent shake_

No, no you can't do this.

Distorter's body slowly sits up.

Crap, he did it.

Distorter's body, now sitting up, showed that the fire had fueled it with life, and now leads him back to life. His eyes then open up, and he faces the camera.

 **"̷͕̪̃͂̐̋H̵̛͚͚̀͛͆E̶͓͙̊̀́L̸͕̙͕͉̚Ḻ̶͖̎ ̵͈͔̹͌̂͊͠ͅT̴͎̹̅̀Ơ̴̱͉̱͈̐́ ̴̟͉̦̘̑͋̌P̵̢̛͌̀Ầ̷̖̭̈Y̶̡̦̙̲͆̾̄̏!̷͎̞̞̍̉"̴̢̪͉̽̈̌ͅ**

And with those violently spoken words, he then takes off, ready to beat the oh so loathing crap out of Blood's face.

* * *

Back to the graveyard, Blood decided to pay the visiting Morticians Club a little reality check. (Yeah I said that.) He was immediately greeted with a response.

You'd think it'd be Lucy, having not seen Lincoln in a while, you know, be kinda overjoyed to see her brother, though, the intense amount of blood kinda shut her quiet. It was instead her friend Haiku that responded. "Lincoln, what are you doing here?"

Blood then grinned. "Goth hunting." Blood then immediately threw the spear at the crowd, and it hit the tall one in the white trench coat. Blood then called the spear back to his hand, because he could _apparently_ do that crap. "Who's next?"

Haiku, still shocked over the member's death, sensed an incoming spiritual presence. "I think _you_ are." She said while squinting angrily.

Blood was honestly confused. "What could you ever mean by th-" Blood was interrupted when this sudden object crashed down onto the ground like a meteorite. The shockwave made upon impact with the ground sent everyone around the object flying. Upon the smoke clearing up, Distorter was revealed, and had bandage wrappings all around his upper chest.

"Hi"

Blood got up onto his feet quickly. "I should've known you'd still be alive you pesky freak. Lincolns today never go down easy, they're always Gods, Monsters, Magic, Superheroes, or just straight up Immortal for some reason." Blood spat out in a rant.

Distorter then snapped his fingers and brought Blood to his grayscale reality-bending realm. Using memories from Blood's head, Distorter summoned illusions of walking dead bodies of Blood's victims.

Believe me, if you think you've experienced mental torture, you need to experience that crap right there.

Distorter then landed in front of the zombie army, cause that's basically what those illusions are, and then pointed toward Blood. "Let's get him." He ordered. Distorter, along with all of the other victims, then began pursuing Blood. Normally Blood would be all about going in and killing, but this was too much for him to mentally handle. He then began running away.

He ran for the nearby old shed and opened the door, he then looked back and saw Distorter's army running at him. "Backing away from a fight now, are you?" Distorter said as he was still in hot pursuit. Blood then slammed the door back shut and ran further. Blood was in Distorter's realm, and Distorter was making sure Blood _knew_ this, and _remembered_ this.

Distorter, finding himself tired with the mocking chase, yes, he wasn't even giving much effort into it, then snapped his fingers creating walls that boxed Blood into an office sized space. Focusing the power on the walls got rid of the illusions, but Blood was still in trouble, cause he was having his fragile mind toyed with by Distorter, because by this point Distorter gave up on the little amount of care he still had about Blood.

Distorter then slowly levitated himself down from the air after he went over one of the walls. "Well then, my doppelganger, since the following hour will be your last, perhaps you would like to request what you want me to write on your grave's epitaph." Distorter calmly claimed.

Blood then just stomped the ground. "Screw you." This was not taken lightly, as Distorter simply teleported next to blood and roundhouse kicked him right into a wall.

"You are quite the fierce opponent, and I even cost my own second life by limiting myself before, b̸u̶t̴ ̴t̵h̷a̴t̸ ̸i̴s̴ ̵a̴ ̴m̵i̸s̷t̴a̶k̶e̴ ̵I̵ ̷w̶o̵n̴'̴t̶ ̸m̵a̵k̷e̶ ̷a̷g̴a̵i̵n̶.̸"̶ Distorter then snapped his fingers, and these large snake creatures started peering over the wall. The oddest thing about them was that they appeared to have long slender arms with giant claws on the ends of them.

"What are you waiting for, tear him to pieces!" Distorter commanded the monsters. The snake things then used their long arms to reach over the wall and swipe at Blood. Blood was jumping out of the way of the swipes, sometimes he tried stabbing, only to be reminded that the creatures of Distorter's realm can't be harmed by him.

Blood was then clawed by one of the giant snake things. Once Blood was down, it was only easier for the monsters to continuously strike Blood over and over to the point where is was seriously damaging. The monsters then disappeared, and Blood was met with Distorter's presence once again.

"Impressive survival skills, I must say, and I can just _feel_ how heavily you're trying to hold onto your life. You've impressed me multiple times Blood, so out of an act of kindness, I'll spare your life this once." Distorter said, snapping his fingers creating a Multiverse Portal. Distorter then grabbed Blood by the back of the hoodie, and dangled him in front of the portal.

"But be warned, if I ever find you here again, I may not be as forgiving." Distorter said, kicking Blood through the portal. Distorter then sighed and brought himself back to the real world. Distorter found himself above a street, and teleported away. After hiding himself under a new human disguise, he continued down his own path.

Eventually Distorter did find his family, and acted as a guardian spirit for them. He used his abilities to stop any accidents they may have, such as dropping something messy, and even haunting any bullies that decide to bring harm to his sisters. He remembered his old self, Lincoln Loud, and the several adventures he had as him. Now Distorter gives reassurance to his friends in their minds, and tells them who he truly is.

 _Please visit "Cross Vs Blood" by LasCasul03, to get an introduction of the next chapter.  
_

 **A/N: Well, Distorter may be happy now, but Blood's side of the story continues when he finds a new opponent. The next chapter will take a little while to release, but if you checked the note above this one, you'll see that there is an introduction released. AP100 out.  
**


	4. Bloody Bout (Final)

**Review Responses**

MCR29: **It's alright.**

LasCasul03: **I appreciate the helping of the storyline.**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note,**_ **PLEASE READ!**

 **Okay, yeah, I get it, it's been a while, well I apologize everyone, but there's been a lot happening. Now, if you have not already, please read _Cross vs Blood_ by LasCasul03, because if you don't, you'll be really confused, because _Cross vs Blood_ happens in between this chapter and the previous chapter of this story. Thank you.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Bloody Bout (Continuation of LasCasul03's Cross vs Blood)**

Blood was standing there. He was thinking of any possible way to attack his new opponent. Said opponent was Cross, or XLincoln. He then went for a taunt. "So, are you going to make this easy or not, _XLincoln_?" Blood teased.

Cross squinted his eyes. "You really want to test yourself here, don't you?" Cross simply responded. XLola, a ghost "companion" of Cross appeared next to him, eyeing the situation.

Blood then simply spat in Cross's direction, and proceeded with his mockery. "Hey, at least I can grow up just fine. Seriously, you're only 4'9? At 14 years old? Man you don't age well. Also, I may have some ghosts in my head, but at least my ghosts don't trick me and argue with me all the time."

Cross was confused. "You can see Lola?" He asked.

Blood then chuckled. "Oh I see her, speaking of ghosts, _oh sisters._ " Blood called out. The spirits of Blood's sisters appeared around him, however only XLola could see them due to her also being in a ghost-like state. Blood then pointed at XLola. "Keep the little one at bay, meanwhile I'll handle the 'Too short for his age' meat bag over here."

"Okay, if you could just stop..."

 _PUNCH!_

Blood punched Cross in the jaw, and readied his spear for battle. Cross advanced while attacking with Blood parrying each swing with his spear. Blood went for a stab, but Cross flipped over him and sliced Blood across the back. Blood swung his spear behind him to stab Cross right in the gut.

Blood had as serious disadvantage in this fight. Having just been beaten down by Distorter's wrath, he was already heavily injured and exhausted. This lead to his attacks being slower and weaker, leaving bigger openings for Cross to take advantage of.

"Something wrong buddy? You look tired." Cross took a light jab at Blood, revealing how bad Blood's situation was, seeing how it took him some effort to block just the light jab.

Blood just got angry, and went in. He smacked Cross's giant knife out of the way and then proceeded to stab Cross several times by using a quick multi-jab technique using both his hands.

"Stay down and make this easy pal. It's better you then me." Blood muttered slowly. Cross just had a sudden flashback of a voice saying the same thing, though he couldn't pin who or when. It didn't matter anyway, as Cross went on his own rage induced berserk attack. The first attack was blocked by the spear, the second one knocked the spear away, and then Cross took several slashed across Blood's torso.

Each slash made the scene messier and messier, until Cross ended it with a deep stab. Blood dropped to the ground motionless. In the spiritual world, you can see the spirits of Blood's sisters being absorbed into him, due to him no longer putting out energy to keep them separated from him.

XLola, now covered in some dirt, showed up next to Cross now that she could move. "Is he dead now?"

Cross just continued to look down at the body. "...Seems like it."

"Great, let's go." XLola said, focusing on her own needs to go from place to place. Cross simply ignored her and started to open a multiverse portal. Meanwhile, Blood's body began to twitch.

 _Get up bro!_

 _Kick their butts!_

 _Show them what for!_

 _Show them the afterlife firsthand!_

Blood began to get up slowly. He saw the portal Cross was making slowly open. When Blood finally got up to his feet, he grabbed his spear, and leaped at Cross. Upon impact, both Blood and Cross were knocked through the portal. They both landed in the middle of a street.

"You idiot! Without my focus the portal has no clear destination. We could be anywhere in the multiverse now! For all I know, you've taken us to Error's domain."

"Lighten up Hocolottus!" (This is an example of off-brands in cartoons, don't worry about it.) "I've been Error's lackey before, not only is it no fun, but I know for sure this is not his secret dimension. This is the place I came from before I met you, and while I would love to kill you myself, leaving you here to get your neck wringed is enough on my part." Blood then ran off before tearing a whole in reality and jumping through to warp himself to another universe.

* * *

"Jerk, well, just make another portal and I'll be out of here in no ti..." Before he could finish, a fireball flew down form the sky and hit Cross. Cross immediately began rolling once he was knocked on the ground. He looked up to see his new opponent.

"Hi" Distorter said.

"Hey, listen I was just on my way, but I feel like you're not letting me go." Cross said.

"Hm, good guess. I'll have you know I'm strict with my territory. Now, prepare to die." He then brought out his venom claws, and rushed in. Because of his speed, he was able to slash Cross twice and then kick him away.

Cross grunted as he hit the ground again. XLola then appeared in front of Cross. "You might be able to beat him up, but good luck fighting a ghost like me!" XLola then charged at Distorter.

"Aw, that's sweet, but you overlooked something..." Distorter caught XLola's punch with one of his smoky hands. He then leaned down with a wide grin. "I'm a Human _and_ a Spirit." Distorter then kicked XLola away. XLola then slid before stopping, and Cross got on his feet and held his giant knife. They both charged at him at once.

Distorter used a side kick to push XLola away, then grabbed Cross's arm. Distorter took the giant knife from Cross and trusted it into Cross's torso. Cross fell down from the wound. XLola then charged at Distorter again, and he countered by stabbing his claws into her, and swung his arm to the side to throw her off of his claws.

"I expected a challenge. Maybe you two could put up a fight if you ever tried working together, but no, you two feel the need to fight and see who can get the finishing blow. Hate to break it to you, but you're just sabotaging yourselves like this."

They both got up, trying to walk off the wounds they receive. They tried taking this advice, and the both managed to slash/punch him, before Cross used his giant knife to slice Distorter across the middle. Distorter kinda went limp while standing there.

"What's he doing?" XLola asked out loud. Distorter then started zipping around, slashing both of them up like a cat about to get a bath. He then jumped at Cross, kicked off of Cross's head, and sweep kicked XLola.

"I was having a good day, and I have a feeling you're both supposed to be somewhere, sooo." Distorter snapped his fingers and created a multiverse portal. He then picked the two up and kicked them in.

* * *

Cross and XLola landed back in their blank world. XLola stood up. "We'll get him back someday. The day we remake our world and become true deities."

"While revenge sounds nice, I don't find it worth the effort here." Cross said. Cross then put his giant knife away and began walking away. XLola then continued to follow Cross.

 **A/N: Okay, it's been WAY too long, and I apologize for that. Luckily this was the last chapter, so it won't happen again. Have a good day/night.**


End file.
